Caught
by JarodLover
Summary: My thoughts as to what might have transpired between "Wanted" and "Most Wanted". Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar I just enjoy giving a different perspective.


**AN: I want to thank all who have reviewed and enjoy my other story "A Change of Plans". I'm sorry I haven't updated it recently, I've been suffering from an apparently bad case of writers block. A new chapter will be up soon. **

Caught

"I never told you my name was, Neal!" I state, suddenly very concerned for my future.

"But I did. Hello, Neal." I hear Collins state as he suddenly appears from Dobbs's secret passageway aiming a gun at me. 'I really don't like guns being pointed at me' I consider as I find myself trapped.

"You son of a bitch, you turned me in!" I shout at the man who was suppose to protect me from this type of situation. Though I am considering jumping out this window I know I wouldn't make it far. I watch as Collins hands Dobbs his handcuffs.

"Turn around, Caffrey. You're under arrest." Collins orders, as he practically holds his gun to my head.

"You have no authority to arrest me, here. You're out of your jurisdiction..." I reply but I'm cut off by Collins pulling the hammer back on his revolver like he's actually going to fire.

"Shut up, Caffrey. You're not going to talk your way out of this. Now turn around." He orders again. Downing the last of the liquor, Dobbs had poured me earlier, I place the crystal tumbler on the table and turn away from the trigger happy agent. I place my hands on the table and drop my head in defeat.

"Cuff him, Dobbs." Collins demands. I feel the cold metal being snapped around my left wrist. I don't resist as Dobbs pulls my arm behind my back. Once my other wrist was secured I let out a sigh of relief, as I watch Collins place his revolver back in it's holster. 'Don't do anything stupid, Neal. Just wait for the right opportunity.' I tell myself as Dobbs grabs my arm and roughly turns me toward my captor.

"Now what to do with you, now that I have you. Dobbs, you wouldn't happen to have a storage room that is capable of holding our friend here?" Collins asked as I watch both men act like I'm something scraped from the bottom of their shoe and not a human being.

"I actually have a holding room, down the hall. It's like a cell, lockable door and bars. But I would prefer that you take him somewhere else, I have guests coming soon." Dobbs explained. I could tell he was getting more and more nervous about the situation. 'If he didn't want the attention of law enforcement, why'd he call Collins and turn me in.' I consider, as I jerk my arm from Dobbs's grip.

"Sorry to be an inconvenience to you. Maybe you should've thought about that before turning me in." I snap. Of course, like always, opening my mouth gets me into trouble. Before I have a chance to react, though I couldn't do much with my hands cuffed, Dobbs elbows me hard in the stomach, causing me to double over slightly.

"Shut up!" Dobbs demands as he jerks me back by my shoulder. I cough slightly as I take deep breaths and try to mask how much the blow hurt.

"You know, Neal, you talk too much." Collins states as he approaches me and pulls a handkerchief out of his back pocket. As I watch him tie a knot in the center of it, I start to panic not wanting to be gagged. I can't fight too much considering I'm trapped between two men and a wall. I jerk my head each time he tries to press the handkerchief near my mouth.

"This really isn't necessary, I'll stay quiet..." I start to plea but my argument was cut short when the agent managed to shove the, thankfully clean, rag between my teeth. As Collins pulled the ends behind my head he turned me around and pushed me up against the wall. Then he grabbed ahold of my right wrist and started to twist my arm further up my back. Fearing that he was about to dislocate my shoulder I stopped struggling.

"Wise choice, Caffrey." Collins praised as I relaxed and allowed him to tie the gag tight. "Now Dobbs, lead the way to our friend's accommodations. As much as I want to get back to the States, there isn't a flight off this damn island until morning." Collins continues, as he grabs my arm and just about drags me down the hall. 'Ok I have time to make my escape, I just need something to pick these cuffs with.' I think to myself as I try not to stumble too much as I'm roughly guided down the hall.

We arrive at the cell a few minutes later. True to Dobbs's description it was definitely a holding cell, with a couple of boxes, of possible valuables, scattered inside the locked room. I watch Dobbs unlock the door and I think about picking his pocket for the key but he keeps his distance from me as he holds the door open. Collins then roughly shoves me into the cell, I turn and glare at him as I find my footing.

"Sit down, over there and don't even think about moving a muscle." Collins ordered as he pointed to the medium size crate in the far left corner of the cell. Knowing that this federal bounty hunter had no problem using his gun, I just nod once and took a seat on the crate. I waited and watch patiently as Collins and Dobbs take the other crates out of the cell.

'As soon as they leave me alone I'll make my move.' I muse, as feel along the back side of the crate for something to use as a pick. 'Come on all I need is one nail...ahha gotcha.' I praise myself as I find a loose nail near the edge of the lid.

After a few minutes my captors finally leave the, now empty, cell. Dobbs locks the door and heads back to his office with a slight smile on his face.

"Now be a good little criminal and just wait for your ride home." Collins states then flashes a victorious smile at me that makes my blood run cold. 'Not going to happen. I'm not going back to prison.' I swear to myself as I glare daggers at Collins. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding once Collins finally left closing the main room as he went.

'Finally alone. Time to get the hell out of here.' I sigh and start to maneuver the lock of the cuffs over the thankfully sharp nail and start working the inner mechanics of the lock. 'Peter and Mozzie are expecting me at the docks by dawn. I need to get out of here now.' I repeat to myself in my mind.

Hours later...

'I must be losing my touch, I should've been out of here hours ago.' I berate myself as I continue to work the nail into cuff. 'Aha! Got it, finally now to make an exit.' I consider as I pull the gag and shake the feeling back into my right hand. Seeing the rusty bolts holding the cell together, I decide that's the best way out of this damn cell, considering I don't have my picks going though the door is out of the question. I listen for any indication that Collins is coming for me. 'One bolt down, one to go and I'll have my freedom back.' I inwardly cheer as I start working the second one.

'Damn it, just when I thought things were going my way!' I inwardly curse as I drop the bolt I had been working on. Even though I know I should just go ahead and run I need to make discrete exit more than a fast one so I try to reach the bolt, futilely of course cause as luck would have it, it's just out of my reach. 'Shit and now Collins is coming back.' I quickly replace the gag and make myself look as though I was still cuffed like "a good little criminal".

Collins enters the room first with Dobbs a few steps behind. "See right where we left him." Dobbs states, matter-of-factly. 'Gee I guess this bounty-hunter wants to bring me back alive after all, he's brought me water.' I think as I wait for him to leave again.

"Two more hours, Caffrey. It's only a short flight to the Cannery Islands, then an easy ride back to New York." He tells me as he removes the gag as holds the water bottle in front of me. "Here." He offers. As I drink I realize how dry my throat is, I have to keep reminding myself to take short sips. After taking my fill, I jerk my head back, then try once more to talk my way out also hoping that Collins will soon get frustrated with me again and just leave, so I can leave.

"I came to you for help!" I state. Trying to appeal to, what might be left of, Dobbs's humanity or his sense of fair business.

"I don't know why, I'd never help a fugitive." He counters. Obviously there's more to his story then he's telling. He's cooperating with Collins for some reason.

"I paid you!" I insist. Making sure to keep an eye on Collins. Apparently he suspects something.

"To establish yourself on the island..." He explains then stops as we watch Collins discover my escape attempt.

"You should get that fix." I quip, hoping that I can still talk my way out. But apparently not, since I'm now being pulled to my feet and shoved against the bars.

"Caffrey!" Collins shouts as he discovers I'm no longer cuffed.

"I told you I didn't want him here." Dobbs demands.

"You only had to be good for couple of hours" Collins states, then pulls out his gun again. "But I guess as long as you have two good legs, you'll find a way to run." He continues, with a very murderous look in his eye, then cocks his revolver and aims it at me.

"Whoa, you're a federal agent." I plead suddenly very afraid for my life. I hold my hands up in surrender, praying he won't make good on his threat.

"You were attempting to flee, you might be armed." He tries to justify, and we all know that's bull. "No more running." He declares and then shoots me in my right thigh.

"God! Ahh!" I shout as I lean further into the corner and take the weight off my now injured leg. 'So much for getting out of here in my own.'

Roll opening credits...

**Please review. I do apologize if I didn't get all of the quotes right from the two episodes. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
